


Summer Calm

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a lazy, hot summer's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Calm

Lucy spotted Levy looking at the latest jobs on the bulletin board and hurried to her side. "Levy!"

Levy turned around and smiled as she embraced Lucy in a hug. "Lucy! What has gotten you in such a happy mood?"

"I found the best job in town and I was hoping you'd join me." She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her. "Do you remember the shopkeeper of the rental boats at the Hargeon Town pier?"

Levy nodded.

"He's looking for some spokeswomen to promote his business. All we have to do is stand in town in pretty outfits and we get paid a thousand Jewel each. Not to mention, we'll also get a free boat ride! Will you please join me?"

Levy took Lucy's hands in hers. "Of course I will. I could use the boat ride." She fought her the blush she knew was reaching her cheeks. "I was hoping to take Gajeel out on a special date. He's so sweet."

Lucy grinned as she squeezed Levy's hands. "I've been wanting to talk to you about Gajeel. Let's talk while we head to the pier. Okay?"

"Okay." They left the guild hall and began their walk. Levy stretched her arms over her head as she pondered exactly what to say to Lucy. "I think what Gajeel and I have is serious."

"I think so. The two of you have been sighted around the guild either snuggling together or kissing." Lucy nudged Levy's side with her elbow. "He's very smitten with you. It's adorable."

This time Levy couldn't stop from blushing. She was just as smitten with Gajeel as well. "We haven't had much time to do anything besides work and hang out with each other in the guild. I'm hoping this boat ride is just the thing we need. Thank you for thinking of me, Lucy. I know you could have asked Erza instead."

Lucy waved off her thanks. "I could have, but you're my best friend. Besides, Erza would take it like a competition like she usually does, and I want this to be a fun job for once. I wonder what sort of outfits the shopkeeper wants us to wear to promote his rental boats."

"I'm not sure, but I don't care." Levy shielded her eyes with her hand. "It's such a beautiful summer day. It'll be wonderful to go on a boat ride."

Lucy made an agreeing noise. "I've been working so hard lately. I think a relaxing boat ride would be just the thing I need."

They arrived at the pier and the shopkeeper, Mr. Polli, was outside his shop waiting for them.

"Lucy! Thank you for taking on this job. Oh, and you've brought a friend. What is your name, miss?"

Levy stepped forward to shake Mr. Polli's hand. "I'm Lucy's friend, Levy. It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Polli."

"The pleasure is all mine! Now I have your outfits within my shop. I'll need you two to walk around town and hand out fliers."

"It sounds great, Mr. Polli. We're happy to help," Levy said.

"Great! Come inside the shop. You'll be able to change there."

Levy changed into her outfit and stepped out of the fitting room just as Lucy finished. One look at what Lucy wore made her laugh. They both had on boat-shaped hats, but while Levy's outfit was a sailor's outfit, Lucy's outfit was shaped like a boat.

"I'm sorry, Lucy! It wasn't what I expected."

Lucy threw her hands in the air as she stared at herself in the mirror. "I wasn't expected it either!" She glanced over to what Levy wore. "I'd love to wear that!"

"I'm very sorry, Lucy, but I only had one of each outfit." Mr. Polli handed them each a stack of fliers. "I think the both of you look very cute."

"Thank you, Mr. Polli." Levy took the stack of fliers and read the first one. The flier had a row of boats on the pier on it with special deals for boat rentals. "We'll hand out these fliers to everyone we see."

Levy placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder and led her out of the shop. "You look great, Lucy. Just think about the Jewel we'll get as well as the boat ride."

Lucy nodded firmly. "You're right. It's worth it, for the both of us. Let's go hand out our fliers!"

It took an entire day to hand out fliers to everyone they met, but they did it.

*

Levy found Gajeel leaning against a wall on the second floor of the guild hall. She tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear before stepping towards him.

"Gajeel."

There was a faint smile on Gajeel's lips and she pressed herself against his body as his arm wrapped around her.

"It's good to see you, Levy."

She tilted her head up to kiss his lips. Gajeel was so hard, both in body and personality, but when they were together, he was gentle. Even when she didn't need it, he was always there to protect her.

Levy snuggled against Gajeel, feeling safe in his arms. "I have a surprise for you," she said.

"Oh?"

Levy nodded. "Lucy found the job and now I get to use one of its rewards for you." She smiled bright. "We're going on a boat ride. It's waiting for us at the pier in Hargeon Town."

"A boat ride? I've never been on one for fun before."

"It looks fun. What do you think? Will you go on a boat ride with me?"

Gajeel stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. "I'd like that."

Levy beamed. "That's great! I'll pack us a food basket so we can eat out on the water."

Gajeel kissed her. "I'll bring my guitar so I can serenade you."

Levy remembered how terrible Gajeel sang. He tried so hard, and was happy when he sang, but the results were painful to one's ears. She patted Gajeel's arm. "That sounds lovely," she said, her voice light with her white lie. "I'll meet you outside the guild hall whenever you're ready." Just as she was about to go, Gajeel pulled her back into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Levy felt herself swaying on her feet. Somehow, Gajeel's kisses always did that to her. She made her way downstairs towards the kitchen and saw Mira.

"Hi, Mira!"

"Levy! Are you going somewhere?"

Levy nodded. "I'm taking Gajeel on a boat ride."

"Oh! Something romantic?" Mira winked and Levy busied herself with preparing food so Mira couldn't see her blush. "It's the perfect summer's day for it."

"I hope Gajeel thinks so, too. We haven't been able to go out on a date in so long, so I want this to be perfect."

Mira stood next to Levy to help her pack the basket. "I'm sure it will be. Even if the weather turned cold instead of hot and it started to rain, Gajeel wouldn't care because he's with you. You're the joy he wants, not the setting."

"I know, but a change of pace is good, too." Levy shut the basket and smiled at Mira. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Mira wrapped her arm around Levy to give her a squeeze. "Enjoy yourself on your date."

"I will." Levy picked up the basket and headed outside.

Gajeel was already waiting there and once he saw her, he took the basket from her.

She smiled at him as she slipped her hand in his. "Thank you."

They walked towards the pier, taking the time to enjoy the sights. Though Levy suspected Gajeel spent more time watching _her_ instead of the people and the buildings they passed. They finally made it to the pier and towards the boat Mr. Polli said they could use. It was small sailboat, but Mr. Polli explained how to operate the sailboat. She just needed to get them out into the open water.

It took awhile, but Levy managed to sail the sailboat out into the water. Gajeel collapsed onto the deck and Levy let go of the wheel to grab Gajeel.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?"

He tried to wave off her concern, but he looked ill. "It's nothing. I'm just a little motion sick."

Like Natsu, though his motion sickness was terrible and legendary. Levy groaned before sitting next to Gajeel and tucking her body against his.

"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry. I just wanted to take you out on a date."

"It's fine." Gajeel tried to grin, but it looked more like a wince.

Levy stood up abruptly before going to the edge of the sailboat. If it was the rocking that was making Gajeel ill, then she'd do something about it. She made a Solid Script of Ice under the sailboat, freezing the water there so the sailboat stopped moving.

She sat back down and rubbed Gajeel's back. "Is that better?"

He nodded and let out a breath. "Thank you. I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"You didn't." Levy brought their basket closer and opened the top. "As long as we're together and nothing is trying to attack us, it's perfect."

Gajeel kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his lap. "Good, because I feel the same way. You mean the world to me."

Levy kissed his cheek as she pulled out some food. They could still have their date and the day was just lovely. They were together, after all.


End file.
